1. Field of the Technology
This disclosure pertains generally to video processing, and more particularly to extracting a static background image from a non-static image sequence, or video sequence.
2. Background Discussion
This disclosure pertains generally to image or video sequence processing, and more particularly to a background extraction apparatus and method.
Background extraction is a process by which a static background image is created from the frames of a non-static (motion inclusive) video sequence. The resultant extracted background is free from the non-static objects which were contained in the video, while all locations of the background which were obscured by moving objects have been filled.
The use of a background extraction process from an image sequence or sequence of video frames can be important in numerous image and video applications (e.g., post production). However, performing background extraction can be a complex process resulting in a background containing an undesired level of artifacts, visible boundaries, fills, and other distracting shortcomings. And in many cases the software for performing existing background extraction is not well-suited for real-time operation, such as on cameras and mobiles devices.
Accordingly, a need exists for a practical background extraction apparatus and method which is sufficiently simple for real time implementation in various applications, including on cameras and mobile devices.